


[Podfic] In The Crystalline Knowledge of You

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [73]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: 80s Music, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Yatesbert, Dancing and shenanigans, F/F, Found Family, Patty POV, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Slow Build, learning to be a team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Despite her contentment with her routine, Patty still had the feeling that there must be something more. As if, she always had her face pressed up to the glass of what her life could be and she was constantly denied entrance to the other side.Patty joins the Ghostbusters and finds that it's never too late for your life to change.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the crystalline knowledge of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879000) by [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara). 



> Recorded as a party favor for Shmaylor for #ITPE2016!
> 
> HUGE thank you to cassiopeiasara for giving us permission to do these things!! <3 <3

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## In the Crystalline Knowledge of You

  


**Author:** cassiopeiasara  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Ghostbusters 2016  
  
**Pairing:** Holtzmann/Patty  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Despite her contentment with her routine, Patty still had the feeling that there must be something more. As if, she always had her face pressed up to the glass of what her life could be and she was constantly denied entrance to the other side.  
  
Patty joins the Ghostbusters and finds that it's never too late for your life to change.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbuster%202016%5d%20Crystalline%20Knowledge.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7879000) | **Wordcount:** 8940  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbuster%202016%5d%20Crystalline%20Knowledge.mp3) | **Size:** 51 MB| **Duration:** 0:55:55  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbuster%202016%5d%20Crystalline%20Knowledge.m4b) | **Size:** 26 MB| **Duration:** 0:55:55  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
